Spirit of fire
by roguemage251
Summary: Our favorite blond hero is raised by Sokka and Suki in the southern water tribe where he meets, befriends, and later on in the story, marries the best damn avatar ever. please don't think i'm trying to diss korra x asami by putting these two together, it is just a thought that would not leave me alone so i am expanding on it. Rated M for violence, language, and other such things
1. Chapter 1

It was an unnaturally cold night even for the south pole when Sokka and Suki were awoken by a series of hard knocks on the door to his house. The two warriors grabbed their respective weapons and slowly crept up to the door. The knocks got louder until Sokka slammed the door open with his 'space sword' at the ready but all he saw infront of him was snow and the other buildings in the south pole.

The next thing this couple heard was the sound of a wailing infant. The sarcastic swordsman looked down by his feet to see an infant heavily wrapped in quilts and blankets.

Sokkas years of experiants in battle let him notice the note tucked away. Suki came over quickly after dropping her fans and picking the baby up and singing a lullaby to the child while her husband read the note.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 1 year old**

 **Status** **: fire bender**

 **I cannot tell you who i am or where i am from but what i can tell you is that the child in your care is recently orphaned and holds within him a spirit guardian of fire in the form of a fox. I leave him in your care so you may show him that bending is not the only way to protect ones self in these times.**

 **with best wishes, a friend.**

Sokka looked over to his wife and the boy and gently smiled as he watched Suki quickly get attached to young Naruto as her maternal instincts kicked in. "Well, looks like Tonraq and Sennas little girl will now have a friend." said the grinning man.

Just outside in the dark was a silhouette of a man with glowing crimson eyes with slitted pupils. **"Soon my son, we will be reunited soon. Just a little longer."** said a deep and echoed voice before the eyes closed and the presence was gone with no trace.

(14 years later)

A fourteen year old girl with milk chocolate skin and long black hair tied in a pony tail named Korra was wearing the standard training gear of the fire benders in the white lotus as she took on four random benders. One sent a small fireball at her to which she ducked and sent a line of fire at his feet through a sweep kick. When her opponent jumped over her flames she sent her own ball of fire at him.

Her opponent had no choice but to cross his arms infront of his face to protect it. When he uncovered his face after the attack dissipated he only saw his team before he received a chop to the neck, effectively knocking him out. Two more of her opponents started to shoot attack after attack at Korra who was dodging all of them, moving in a flow like water.

8 people were watching the spar. These people were the three bending masters, an 88 year old Katara, 89 year old Sokka, 30 year old Tonraq, 29 year old Senna, and newly 15 year old Naruto. As the trained swordsman Naruto was, he noticed how each muscle in the benders body tensed and relaxed, knowing each move they would use.

"She has grown in skill over the years of training." praised Katara.

Sokka nodded. "Yes, she moves almost with as much fluidity as you did during our adventures with Aang during the war." said the man. Katara nodded her agreement.

Naruto grinned. "Well i'm proud of her for how far she has come. I remember when she was soft spoken and how she gained the courage to stand up to you enough for you to 'test my worth' to see if i deserved your little girls affections." said Naruto.

(flashback: 3 years ago)

"NO! YOU DON' DESERVE MY DAUGHTER, SHE DESERVES ONLY THE BEST AND YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO GIVE HER THAT!" Screamed Tonraq.

Naruto clenched his fist. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, I CARE DEEPLY ABOUT KORRA AND HAVE COME HERE TO PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF HER AND YOU OUT RIGHT BELIEVE I AM UNWORTHY OF HER! LET ME PROVE MYSELF!" screamed Naruto.

"NO! AND THAT'S FINA-" Screamed the chief of the southern water village before he was interrupted by the one person that the two people would have never expected to do so. "NO! GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" screamed an eleven year old Korra.

Narutos eyes widened as his fists un-clenched. "K-K-Korra?!" questioned the two guys in surprise.

Tears of desperation pored from the girls eyes. Before Tonraq could take a step towards his daughter, Naruto had already dashed over their and embraced her. Korra cried into his chest, desperately grasping at his coat. The man sighed. "Look, i will give you the chance to prove yourself. You will go through three trials. Your first trial is that of the hunter, You will track and kill a regular polar bear, you have three days." said Tonraq as he walked away.

(flashback end)

Tonraq chuckled "Yea, i'm still surprised that you passed those trials. Don't get me wrong, i am reluctantly glad you passed them since you make my Korra happy." said the smiling father.

Sokka nodded. "I'm especially proud of you for passing the third trial." said Sokka.

(flashback: 3 years ago)

"Alright Naruto, you have past your first and second trials quicker then expected so we will have your third trial will be given tomorrow, rest up and regain your strength. You'll need it for your last trial. said Tonraq." Naruto nodded before going to bed.

When Naruto woke up in the morning he found Senna sobbing while Tonraq leaned against the wall as he held his side in pain. The man looked up with worry in his eyes. "NARUTO! Korra has been taken." said the man.

worry crossed Narutos face. "WHICH WAY DID THEY GO?!" Screamed Naruto.

"H-head west, i saw them going that way." said Tonraq with a grimace.

Naruto dashed out of the house faster then the adults could see. For the next hour Naruto had run nonstop until he had to dodge an incoming arrow. Four people in full body suits and face masks shown themselves. "So, another comes to save the Avatar from us huh, well no matter, we can handle a child." said the unknown enemy.

Naruto got in a basic fire bending stance. "WHERE IS KORRA!" screamed Naruto. The people chuckled. "Tell 'ya what kid, if you can beat the shit out of me and my team here i'll tell you everything you want." said the guy. Naruto gave no warning, he dissipated and reapered behind one of the guys before ripping his heart out and crushing it. **"Deal"** said Naruto in a demonic voice. The last three threw all they had at the boy but nothing even scratched him.

Naruto appeared infront of the two others and grabbed them by the throat. **"Burn."** said the blond before he set their throats aflame and dropped them. the blond fire bender turned around slowly. when the last guy seen Narutos eyes he froze in fear. His eyes were blood red with slits. "O-o-oh spirits,w-w-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Asked the fearful man.

"Your executioner if i don't get/like some answers." said Naruto, his nails sharpening to a very deadly point. "Where is Korra and what is her condition?" asked Naruto as he examined his new claws. "She's in an old war ship from over four decades ago. Last i checked she was awaiting her death sentence for being the avatar, and a bender." said the masked attacker in fear.

In Narutos anger, he burnt the attacker alive. The boys eyes changed back to their blue with his pupils being slightly dilated, looking slightly like an oval.

"I will get you back to your family, even if i must die for it to happen." said Naruto as he picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows off a corps and dashed toward his destination.

Naruto got to the ship and killed two patrolling masked guys with an arrow to the heart, then snatched a sword from the first dead body. Naruto walked through the halls, slaughtering the masked people as he looked in each room. When he found her, she was being held tightly with a dagger by her throat.

"Come no closer, take a step and she dies." said the man. Naruto grit his teeth. "Take that blade away from my Korras throat or i will kill you, if she dies you have nothing to stop me from ending your miserable life." said Naruto as he took a step forward.

The man went to stab Korra but had his arm grabbed and broken in one swift motion. Before he could scream, his throat was slit by his own dagger.

Korra ran up and hugged her Naruto, pressing her face into his chest while crying. Naruto held her close and glared at the corps as if it would dare get up.

(flashback end)

Tonraq sighed and Senna shed a few tears. "You were supposed to face me in a spar for your third trial but you proved you would do literally anything for her." said the man.

Naruto nodded then looked back just in time to see Korra finish off the last guy. He grinned. "GO KORRA! YOU SHOWN THEM WHOOO!" Screamed Naruto as he pumped his fist in the air.

Korra grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

The fire bending master walked forward. "Korra of the southern water tribe, you have come far in your training and have mastered all the physical parts of bending but have not gotten through any of the spiritual training. We shall have master Tenzin train you in air bending." said the fire bender. Korra cheered, ran up to Naruto, and hugged him. Naruto hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Thank-you, you won't regret this i promise."said the avatar.

"Make sure we don't." said the fire bending master with a glare aimed at Korra. She put her face in Narutos chest. Naruto glared at the man, eye going from warm and inviting to cold and hateful. the man swallowed a lump in his throat.

The cold look left his eyes and the warmth was back as he looked to Korra as he made her look to him. "Hey, don't listen to him, you'll be the best avatar in all of history." said Naruto as he gently smiled.

The look in Korras eyes was that of hope. "You think so?" asked the girl, not believing that it would be possible.

Naruto moved a stand of hair behind Korras ear and smiled. "I know so." said the blond before kissing Korras lips.

xxx

 **AN: Hello ff fans, this is gonna go far.**

 **I have just checked my profile and i have to say two years of writing fan fics is an achievement to me. I started off just dabbling in writing and now i am actually putting thought into these stories.**

 **To all who helped this profile where it i now, thank you, those of you who help me day to day in life, thank you, those of you who wish me gone, fuck you.**

 **MCL homies**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Katara, Korra, and Naruto (all were wearing their thickest parkas) stood outside the south pole watching the sky for any flying bison. They didnt have to wait long as one the size of 4 polar beardogs flew in. When it landed they saw Tenzin and his little family. His only son (for now) Meelo was chewing on his head while his younger daughter Ikki kept asking if they were their yet. Tenzins eldest child/daughter was leaning on her mother Pema as she read one of her books.

When they landed Ikki used an air scooter to go down the tail of the sky bison Oogi. Tenzin walked up to Katara and hugged her into his chest. "Hello mother, can you please help me?" asked the master airbender pleadingly. Katara lightly laughed as she picked up little Meelo.

the boy squirmed in her arms. "Unhand me lady!" said the young airbender.

"That is your grangran Meelo." Said Naruto before he chuckled. Meelo looked over to Naruto and grinned with a sparkle in his eyes. "NARUTO!" screamed the boy. the young male airbender squirmed out of the elder waterbenders arms and ran over to the blond and hugged his leg. "Can i help you with any pranks you do while were here?!" asked the excited little boy.

Naruto chuckled. "That all depends on if you listen to your mom and dad and they say it is alright little man." said Naruto as he rubs Meelos bald head. The little airbender gives his mom the polercubpup eyes.

Pema giggles and nods. "It is fine with me as long as me and your father are left alone." said the woman. Pema was wearing a traditional air acolytes robe large enough for a pregnant woman of her size and sandles. Naruto pulled out two pendants with a fox head on them.

"Whenever your here just wear these, all the young pranksters will know what not to prank y'all when they see it and they allways look for it." said the boy. (Did y'all realy believe that i would have Naruto be completely serius all the time, i based him off of me! :D He's automaticaly a prank lover who has mental issues. He is slow to trust but once you gain his trust he would die for you. He is very protective of his loved ones.) Pema and Tenzin put the pendents on.

Pema noticed that her pendant was long enough to be on her stomach while Tenzins was resting over his well toned chest. (It is only logical to say that he has a light amount of muscle from his airbending training) "Hey Naruto, is their any particular reason my pendant is longer then Tenzins?" she asked confused.

Naruto chuckled. "Well... i kind of gave you that with, and please don't think of me as a perv when i tell you this but, i made it while keeping your... womanly figure in mind. It was so i could keep it from laying on you chest so when my little pranksters look for the pendant their would be no misunderstandings... or deaths." said Naruto.

Pema understood and thanked Naruto.

For the rest of the day Naruto and Meelo Pranked people all over the south pole.

When it came time for supper the two boys came in laughing until they seen the serius looks on the adults faces. Naruto acted as if it was nothing to worry about for Meelos sake and sat by Korra to eat but sent a silent message to the adults to stay here after dinner, They all agreed.

xxx

About 30 minutes later Naruto could be found covering up Korra as she slept. When he walked out of the room he got sirius and walked back to the dining area. When Naruto sat at the table all eyes were on him. Naruto gave off the feeling of a seasoned general at this point.

"What is it that's going on and what does it have to do with Korra." demanded Naruto. Tenzin was the one to answer. "I told her that i would not be able to train her at this time as i have a duty to Republic city." said the monk.

Naruto sighed. "I see, i know you have your duties but so does Korra. As much as i wish she could lead a normal life i know she must do her avatar duties. For that to happen you need to be the spiritual guide you are and train her when you are not to busy. Saying that, i propose that Korra and i go with you to air temple island." said Naruto before resting his chin on his thumbs while his other fingers crossed. (think sasuke when they did their introductions)

Tenzin was about to speak when Pema beat him to it. "Although that is a good idea, their are a few complicatians that need to be addressed before a plan is properly made." said the woman. Naruto nodded then looked to Tenzin. "What is it that's going on in Republic city?" asked Naruto.

Tenzin knew how... 'spiritualy intuned' Naruto was so he wanted to find a way to ease the blond in to it but was once again beat to it, this time by Katara. "Their is a group of people who call themselves the equalists and they hate benders so much they have killed them." said Katara before she described the usual attire they wear.

Narutos eyes flashed red with slits. "I see, this is an interesting development. I will speak with the capain of the white lotas in the morning and see what kind of squad he can spare for protection of Korra and your family Tenzin. If their is nothing left to speak of i will get to my late night spar with dad." said Naruto.

Everyone looked to Sokka with sympothy. "Good luck uncle Sokka, i'll stay up so i can get you to mother quickly." said Tenzin.

Sokka thanked his nephew and left.

(the next day- mid morning)

Naruto and Tenzin were standing infront of four squads of white lotus warriors. Two squads were consisted of benders while two squads were consisted of non benders who either used weapons or hand to hand combat.

Naruto took command quickly. "LISTEN CLOSELY! YOUR CAPTAIN HAS PUT YOU UNDER MY COMMAND FOR THE DURATION OF OUR STAY IN REPUBLIC CITY! I WAS TOLD YOU ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST THAT THE WHITE LOTUS CAN OFFER, I WILL CALL BY SQUAD NUMBER AND EACH OF YOU MAGGOTS WILL INTRODUCE YOURSELVES STARTING FROM HIGHEST RANK TO LOWEST." roared Naruto.

All the warriors nodded in afermative. Naruto walked around them then stood by Tenzin. "Squad 1, name, abilities, rank, likes, dislikes, and hobbies." said the blond

The introductions were over quickly, the squads became one big team and were sent to pack the essentials while Naruto and Tenzin spoke. "They are good men and women, skilled in their abilities. Hopefully they will be enough to protect y'all." said Naruto.

Tenzin was confused. "Aren't you coming with us?" asked the monk. Naruto chuckled. "Well of course, i just don't know how many times i'll be their." said the firebender concusing the airbender further. "What are you talking about Naruto?" asked Tenzin.

the blond smiled ever so slightly. "Big cuz, you know exactly what i'm going to do with my time in republic city." said Naruto.

Tenzin sighed, mentaly tired, his life experiances catching up to him.

"Naruto, i understand how you feel bu-" Tenzin stoped speaking when he seen Narutos eyes. They had changed from sky blue with pain and worry showing clear as day to blood red with a raging inferno of emotions in them. "NO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! THE WOMAN I LOVE WAS KIDNAPT AND HELD CAPTIVE, USED AS A HUMAN SHIELD, AND HAD A DAGGER PUT TO HER THROAT! DID YOU EVER LOSE SLEEP WONDERING WHEN AND WHERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD MAKE AN ATTEMPT TO END PEMAS LIFE?! DID YOU EVER RUN TO PEMAS SIDE WHEN SHE WOKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SCREAMING IN FEAR BECAUSE SHE HAD A NIGHTMARE OF THINGS DONE TO HER THAT SHE WON'T TELL YOU ABOUT?! NO! SO DON'T TRY TO TELL ME THAT YOU 'UNDERSTAND' BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND YOU NEVER WILL!" Screamed the blond before storming off.

(that evening- early evening.)

Naruto had just finished packing when Sokka and Suki walked into his room. "Naruto, we have somethin to tell you. This isn't the way we expected to tell you but your leaving home for an unknown amount of time and we aren't getting any younger." said Suki before sighing "What i am trying to say is, we are not your birth parents, we adopted you when we found you in a basket wraped in alot of quilts." said Suki as she made her way to her adopted son and hugged the shocked still blond. Sokka rested his hand on Narutos sholder. "Even though you are not the product of my loins you are still my son and i am proud of the man you are becoming." said Sokka.

Naruto relaxed. "Thanks mom and dad, i don't care that y'all aren't my bith parents, you two raised me not the ones who gave birth to me." said Naruto as he smiled. Sokka grinned. "Now that the mushy stuff is over, we have a surprise for you." said Sokka before reaching behind the door and grabed his first sword.

"I give to you my space sword." said Sokka. Naruto was excited that he got this.

Suki grinned. "Well what i am about to give you is a gif from both me and your auntie Mei. We have decided to give you these." said Suki as she handed Naruto five pouches. The blond open one and seen throwing knives. Narutos eyes widened. "A-a-are these what i think they are?" stuttered Naruto in wonder. Suki nodded with a victorious smirk. "Yep, they are your aunt Mei's throwing knives." said the ex- kyoshi warrior.

Naruto grinned and hugged the two. "Thank you both for everything." said Naruto. Sokka and Suki smile and hug him. "Don't mention it buddy. Come and have lunch with us, one final meal as a family for the time being." said the aging warrior.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour the seven people, flying bison, and polar bear-dog were at airtemple island. Tenzin helped Korra and Naruto to their new rooms then rounded on the new avatar. "You may be here like you wanted but you have no controle over anything! You are here to train and that is it!" said the airbender loudly.

Korra pressed her face into Narutos chest as he held her close. The blond glared at the monk, his killer intent leaking out and covered Tenzin making him choke on his breath. "Leave. Now." said Naruto as his eyes darkened to a violet. Tenzin nodded and ran at a speed only an airbender could reach.

Naruto made shooshing noises as he rubbed Korras back soothingly. "It's ok, i'm here and i won't allow anything to hurt you at all, you are safe." said Naruto.

"I'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe, i'm safe." repeated the avatar in a despreat mantra. Let it be known Naruto was not one to cry but seeing the woman he loved, his anchor that held him down on the earth repeating a despreat mantra made his tough facade crack and tears fell.

That night Naruto slept in the same bed as Korra, holding her close.

(The next morning- early morning)

Naruto woke up to the sight of Korras sleeping face, hair covering it slightly. The avatar lightly snored. Naruto smiled before slipping out of bed and getting dressed in a red wife beater, black pants, and black steel toed boots with white bandaging around his fists. Naruto strapped his space sword to his back and attached his new throwing knives to his waist and theighs. "Thanks mom, dad, and aunt Mei. I'll make you all proud. And i will make my own honor just like you uncle Zuko, i swear on my bending." said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

Naruto walks outside and finds a tree to practice his hand to hand combat on. Naruto starts with a few light punches, slowly speeding up. The blond snap kicked the trunk. After five minues Naruto imagined the masks Korras kidnapers/ would be killers were wearing that fateful day and got angry. The punches and kicks got harder as his eyes changed to blood red with slits, his hair got even more wild with red bangs, and his wisker marks got thicker.

After awhile the tree snaped in-half. As the blond breathed heavily before he heared a chuckle behind him. **"Now what did that tree do to you?"** asked a deepish voice in a playful maner. Naruto turned around to the sight of avatar Aangs spirit. "BY THE SPIRITS! Your avatar Aang! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Aang chuckled. **"You mean you don't know, you are the reason for that, you are the son of a gaurdian spirit, the fire gaurdian spirit to be exact."** said Aang with a smirk plastered to his face. Naruto was shocked at this revalation. "So i'm half spirit? How is that possible?!" asked Naruto. Aang shook his head in the negative. **"No. You are a full spirit, just with the body of a human. You are the child of a gaurdian spirit which means you are next in line to be the fire gaurdian so you had to be raised in the human world to be an effective fire gaurdian."** said Aang

Naruto sighed. (At this point his features were normal) "So i had to learn how to understand human beings to be effective as a gaurdian?" asked Naruto in confusion.

Aang nodded. **"Yes, all the elements are ruled by emotions so if a gaurdian were to not to know and understand emotions then they would be replaced at the snap of a finger or in your case your father would have to stay as the gaurdian."** said Aang as he leaned on a tree.

Aang started to fade. **"If you wish to learn how to use your spiritual abilities then find me back here once everyone goes to sleep young fire spirit."** he said before completely fadeing out.

Naruto sighed. "Meeting my girlfriends past life, guess i'll just add that to the list of odd things that come with being Korras boyfriend." mumbled Naruto before he started chuckleing. "I guess that also comes with being a spirit of fire in the human world. Atleast i know how i was able to do the things i did to those masked people back then." mumbled the wiskered blond before he walked away never seeing the red slitted eyes that shown happiness.

Naruto did some training with his throwin knives, sword, and bending with his shirt off.

After an hour Naruto noticed that he had drawn in an audience. (Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, and Korra) Tenzin threw a towel to Naruto who started whiping the sweat of his face. Jinora and Korra started to stare and drool. The blond then draped the towel around his neck.

"So, what's on the agenda for today Tenzin?" asked Naruto as he started wipeing the sweat off his chest, abbs, arms, and back. Tenzin pulled out a list. "We are showing you two around, introducing Korra to the people of Republic city, getting supplies to build you a personal training area at the edge of island." said Tenzin.

Naruto nodded before putting on his shirt. "Lets go then, the clock is ticking." said the blond.

(scene change)

Naruto and Tenzinwere walking through the streets of Republic city after getting the supplies ordered. Naruto noticed three guys thretaning a middle aged couple. (This is not the old couple from cannonmade younger, that couple will be mentioned later) "Hey you three, try that intimidation shit on someone who is able to fight!" said Naruto as he steped forward.

The one who was talking to the couple (obvious leader of the group) turned towards Naruto. The guy was a good 5'11 with black hair and eyes, pail skin,completely black clothes except the chain around his neck that had the symbol for the fire nation on it. "Oh and you would be that person?" asked the guy mockingly with a smirk on his face. Naruto nodded. "I would." said Naruto as he sliped into a basic stance.

The guy laughed. "Oh that is rich. Look, i don't have time for you but my acquaintances will keep you occupied." said the guy. He turned to the other two. "No need to use your bending." said the guy. The other two nodded before the more feral looking one ran at Naruto and sent a slopy punch that Naruto ducked under before punching the guys stomach then stood and hit him in th temple. The guy was out like a light instantly.

The other guy was shocked but came at him. He sent a palm strike to Narutos chest but he side steped it then grabed the guy by the face and slamed his head into the ground knocking him out.

Naruto dusted his hands off. "And all without weapons or bending." mumbled Naruto disapointed by the fight. The final guy was shaking in his boots. "W-w-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Screamed the guy as he backed away. Naruto slowly walked forwards. "I don't really know myself but what i do know is that i do not allow people to extort others, and i won't allow others to hurt innocent people." Naruto dodged a small fireball thrownat hi face. "STAY AWAY!" Screamed the guy as he threw another fireball that Naruto who caught it before dispersing it.

Naruto Threw two throwing knives that pierced the sleeves of the guys shirt keeping him where he was. When the young fire spirit got close he crouched by the guy. "What's you and your friends names?" asked Naruto. The guy looked Naruto in the eyes. "Im Sasuke Uchiha a firebender, the first guy you knocked out is Kiba Inuzuka and he's an earthbender, and the third guy is Neji Hyuuga he's the waterbender in our group." said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Well thank-you for the information, now... take a nap." said Naruto before hitting the Uchiha in the jaw,knocking him out. The blond got his throwing knives back in his pouches and dragged Sasuke over to his friends. "Tenzin, call what ever form of law enforcement their isand inform them of these three idiots. If they need names the firebender is Sasuke Uchiha and his friends here are Kiba Inuzuka, an earthbender and Neji Hyuuga, a water bender." said Naruto as he tied the three up getting a nod from Tenzin.

The authorities were called and they responded quickly, they came and got the three and left. The couple walked over to Naruto with smiles on their faces. "Thank you young man, if it were not for you our small shop would have been destroyed." said the middle aged man. Naruto grined as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing, a right place at the right time situation." said Naruto.

The man was about to speak when Pema and Jinora ran up to them. "Tenzin! Naruto! Korras in jail!" Pema said loudly. Naruto turned around quickly. "What happened?!" asked Naruto frantically.

Pema looked sheepish. "Well..."

xxx

 **AN: Hello my loyal fans, i am proud to say that this chapter is finally finished. I use my x-box 360 for my ff writing so when my wifi feels like being a cunt in the middle of me writing then i lose alot of the story which is what happened to me.**

 **Well enough of my bitching.**

 **MCL Homies**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sighed. "Let me get this straight, after all the training to use the elaments in the most efficient way possible Korra thought 'Lets use all the elements to not only beat the living shit out of three guys but also desroy everything in sight.', then when the metal bender police force arrived she acted cocky, THEN when they went to arrest her she pulled the avatar card?!" was the annoyed response of the blond. "And all this happened because you said she should show that, and i quote 'The avatar is back.' What were you thinking Pema?" asked Naruto exasperatedly as he rubbed his face.

Pema chuckled a little. "I thought that the lessons stuck in her head and that she could handle it." said the pregnant woman.

Naruto sighed, mumbled the words 'apparently not', then looked to Tenzin. "Do you know anyone in the police force that has any authority?" asked Naruto.

Tenzin nodded. "Only one person,lets just hope she has forgiven me." said the exasperated monk.

(scene change)

Tenzin opened the door to the interagation room and seen Korra cuffed to the table while a woman wi greying hair, emerald green eyes high defined cheek bones, small nose, two scars on her right cheek parallel to each other going from just under her right eye to just over the right side of her throat. She wore standard armour for the metal benders in the police force. She had a scowl plastered to her face. "You think just because you're the avatar you get to just destroy everything in sight, well you can't!" said the woman.

Naruto walked forward despite Tenzins protests. "You know Korra, she's right. I thought you knew how to controll those three elements like a master. Other then that, why. the hell. did you. try. to use. the. avatar card. ON THE POLICE! By the spirits woman! Just because you're the avatar does not mean you are allowed to break the law!" said Naruto. Korra nodded. "Alright Naruto, i'm sorry." said the girl. Naruto chuckled as he walked up to Korra and hugged her close. "Oh Korra, sorry isn't gonna cut it this time. We'll work out your 'training' regime after me and Tenzin talk to the chief of police over here." said Naruto making Korra shiver in fear.

After the three way convorsation Korra was released andthe three benders met up with Pema and Jinora then finished their days activities. (This also means the press conference)

(Scene change: late evening/early night)

They were all back at air temple island doing different things. Naruto and Pema were preparing dinner, (He learned from Katara and Suki) Korra was learning basic airbending from Tenzin, Jinora was in the temple library reading one of the scrolls that Aang had written down the knoledge of the air nomads in, and Ikki and meelo were playing airball.

Naruto sets a pot of jasmine tea on the table and went back to cooking. Pema looked to the tea then to Naruto. "Where did you learn to make Jasmine tea?" asked the air acolyte in curiosity.

Naruto smiled ever so slightly. "Uncle Zuko taught me how. While doing this he told me stories of his days fighting in the war, like how he gained the title of scarred dragon." (not mine, that honor belongs to Deus Swiftblade in his fanfic Bodygaurd of Azula, if you like this you will love that one even more. Mayjor props to you Deus)

Pema smiled as she put a plate of bread rolles on the table. "You must really have loved being around him." said the woman to which the blond nodded. "Yea, he shown me how to bend fire better then even aunt Azula ever could and he taught me to use Dao swords, though i do prefer to use dads space sword i am able to use many different weapons." said Naruto as he stirred the noodles.

The blond then chuckled. "He also tried to make jokes but could never remember any of the set ups, all he could remember was the punch-lines so i would laugh to make him feel better about himself." said Naruto making Pema giggle.

Tenzin and Korra walked in sweating. "What's so funny?" asked the middle aged monk as he wiped his face with a rag. Pema put a big bowl of salad on the table then looked up. "It's nothing dear, just Naruto telling me about when he's around Zuko." said the woman.

Naruto took one look at Korras sweaty face and pointed to the showers. "Go bathe Korra, dinner will be ready soon." said the blond. The girl was about to protest until Naruto gave her 'the look'. (some guys do it to)

Korra nodded and ran off to do as told. Pema looked to Tenzin. "You to, but first i want you to call Ikki and Meelo inside." Tenzin sighed and did as told.

When the last of the food was done Korra and Tenzin had just finished bathing and sat down to eat with the others.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **AN: Hello all, for all those wondering, i did get permission from Deus Swiftblade to to referense his fanfic. I thought his fic was great so i wanted to do more then just recommend it, even the reference feels like it is not enough.**

 **Anyway, sorry the chapter is so short but i couldn't wait to put it out.**

 **For those who read my Naruto x Dishonored story, i am working on that but i have no clue when it will be done.**

 **MCL homies**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Naruto had been able to sneak outside and goto the area Aang had specified. It still weirded Naruto out that his father was a spirit gaurdian of fire though who could blame him, he had only learned this that morning for Agnis sake!The blond got inthe area and sat down. " **Glad to see that your comfertable young one."** said a familiar voice behind him.

Naruto jumped up and stood in a basic stance that favored the jian in his handsuntil he seen Aangs spirit smirking. The blond sheathed his blade. "So, what are we dong first twinkle toes?" asked Naruto as he put his hands behind his head.

The dead monk laughed a hearty laugh. **"Damn you remind me so much of one of my old friends Toph, only if you were an earthbender,then i may say you were her as a guy"** sad Aang as he grinned.

Naruto grinned. "Yea, dad told me about her, mom told me all the embarasing things dad did during the war." said Naruto.

Aang raised an eyebrow at that. **"Sokka is not your dad, you do remember our small convorsation this morning right?"** Asked the dead monk.

Naruto scowled which made Aang flinch. "I don't care, he will always be my dad and that spirit gaurdian of fire can go fuck hisself. If he would have stayed here he would have been able to raise me!" fumed Naruto.

Aang was about to retort when Naruto started ranting again. "And another thing, if he knows what emotions are then he could have used them around me and i would have known them, hell people and spirits alike all have them anyway, or are you saying that your son is wrong cause if he is he must have been taught wrong!" said the blond as he waved his arms around.

Aang pulled on his coller nervously. **" _Damn, he's smarter then i expected, must have spent alot of time around Suki and Katara. I have to save face quickly._ " **Aang sighed and looked Naruto in the eye seriously. **"Look Naruto, you have to understand, your father asked me to lie to you, he said he wanted you to not be mad at him when you first met him."** said Aang hoping the blond spirit of fire would believe him.

Naruto laughed mockingly. "Yea, like i'm gonna believe that bullshit. You know Aang, you are a really bad lier, you must suck at poker." said the blond with a smirk.

Aang sighed, Naruto would swear he heard Aang mumble something along the lines of 'Fucking walking lie detecters.'

The dead monk looked over to the blond with all lies out of the way. **"You want the truth fine, the spirit world and the world we are in now are separate, the only reason you are here is because you were braught here at a young age and you were not yet developed completely as a spirit, i'm here because your spiritual energy has become strong enough that you are able to subconsciously call on a single spirit, with you being so...close to my successor i was the one you had called here. I was as surprised as you were when i appeared their but i tried to use this as a way to train you since your father had asked me to find a way to train you when your abilities came in, and you being able to bring the last avatar to the world of the living is definatly a shure way to know your abilities are coming in well."** said Aang truthfuly. (The spiritual energy thing is the only thing i will be taking from Bleach)

Not seeing any signs that he was lying nodded. "So, what's first on the list of things to learn?" asked the blond as he streached.

Aang thought about it. **"Well, i guess first would be meditaton, you can already use your chi to bend but this excercise is a way to controll it a way only spirits have, well except the first avatar that is, you can teach this to who ever you wish later on but for now no one must know about-"** Aang stoped when he seen Naruto walking way.

 **"Where are you going?!"** Asked Aang in annoyance. Naruto looked behind him, hands in his pockets. "Well if i have to hide this from Korra then i am not going to do this." said the blond with finality.

Aang sighed again. **"Fine, you can tell her but try to keep it between the three of us."** said Aang to which Naruto grined mischeviously. "Well of course twinkle toes, i would NEVER tell anyone else." said the blond, putting extra emphasis on never.

So the training started, they meditated for two hours, Naruto moved around his chi, getting more control over it.

(Next day)

That morning Naruto made his way outside to the sight of Korra getting her ass kicked by the air gates. The blond laughed. Korra glared. "Oh yea, laugh it up hot head, i don't see you doing it." said the young avatar. Naruto smirked and got infront of the gates before nodding to Jinora who bent air into the gates.

Naruto passed through the gates like a master airbender. Four out of five of the people watching had looks of shock. Meelo grinned like an idiot. "THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU WERE LIKE US!" Screamed the easily excited air bender.

Naruto grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Thank-you Meelo but i'm not that good, i just mimicked the few moves i seen y'all do, it was nothing special." said the blond. Tenzins eyes widened _'He did that just by copying a few moves, he'd be a prodigy airbender.'_ thought the master airbender.

Tenzin got ahold of his shock before anyone could notice, he then walked forward. "That may be so but it is still an impressive feet, one that would have impressed the late general Iroh, creator of lightning redirection." said the older monk.

Naruto chuckled, "Well i would hope so, i got the idea after i heared the story of the moves creation." Said the blond.

(2 hours later)

After Korras ttraining was over Naruto took her to a secluded area. The young avatar looked at the blond confused. "Everything alright?" asked Korra.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, i just have some news for you, you remember the news how i'm adopted, well apparently there's more." said the young spirit.

Korra looked even more confused. "More, how much more?" asked the water tribe girl.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his face. "Apparently alot more, even more that i don't know yet." said the blond, annoyed at not knowing himself as much as he originally thought.

Korra sighed and rolled her hand in the 'go on' gesture.

"I'm a spirit and heir to the title of gaurdian of fire." said the blond.

Korra sighed. "any thing else?" asked our favorite Avatar to which Naruto nods. "I am apparently so powerfull that i was able to accidentally call on your past lives, Aang in particular, who is by the way training me." said the blond.

Korra grinned. "I want to be at the next one." said the avatar. Naruto agreed quickly.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Alright, this is finnaly done.**

 **I have a few very special guests here with me to do a little Q and A tonight. Give a warm welcome to Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Korra, and Naruto! (loud applause)**

 **Naruto and Aang: Uh... hi**

 **Katara, Korra, and Suki: Hello**

 **Zuko and Sokka: Hey**

 **Toph: Sup**

 **Me: So guys and gals, first question is for Naruto.**

 **Naruto: Fire away.**

 **Me: When you capture an equalist what will you do?**

 **Naruto: That's an easy one. I'll torture the bastered for information then kill him/her before slaughtering everyone of the equalists and their allies.**

 **Toph: Damn... I like you.**

 **Zuko: That is an... interesting coarse of action.**

 **Sokka: Did you teach him to act that way Suki?**

 **Suki: No, guess it's his natural instincts as a spirit.**

 **Me: Great answer wiskers! Next question is for Aang.**

 **Aang: O-o-ok, i'm ready.**

 **Me: Why have you never bent the air away from enamy firebenders?**

 **Aang: That could of killed them and most of them are loyal to Zuko!**

 **Me: Calm your shit twinkle toes, it's just a damn question. Last one for the night is for all of you. What is the best element?**

 **All but me and Katara: Water.**

 **Katara: I guess i would say earth or air.**

 **Me: Well then thank you all for joining us tonight. Naruto, would you do the honers?**

 **Naruto: MCL homies**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone, i am proud to say that i've made it to the 6th chapter in spirit of fire. Those that have been on this journey of mine with me from the beggining know i have never gotten this far with a single story before and it would not have happened without y'alls support so thank you all so much.**

 **And speaking of support, a special shoutout to readingAngel, who ever you are i have you to thank the most for it all. Every chapter you would review with nothing but possitive words and i appriciate it.**

 **Anyway on with the story**

 **XXX**

It had been six months since Korra had started attending the late night training and she enjoyed it.

After a month Korra started hearing probending matches on the radio and she wanted to go to one. Tenzin tryed to argue her down but she used a technique all women seem to know from birth, the cub dog pout and got her way. Naruto taught her the rules of probending then let her go. (He followed her using stealth and a spirit move Aang had tought him that let him phase through solid objects.)

She met one of the teams, the fire ferrets after getting lost and finding her way into the gym. Long story short she joined the team after the teams water bender threw a temper tantrum and quit.

A week later the two boys officially met Naruto and learned who he was to Korra. (Insert drunk off of noodles Bolin) Naruto watched one of their practices and stoped it before it could begin after seeing the stance that the firebender took. Naruto fixed the problem quickly.

Through the last few months Naruto had been 'taking care of' local gangs for the republic city police so they could focas their attention on the equalist threat.

(Naruto put Korra through a training regime that could only be called hell but she learned to be effeciant with her fighting and learned to use a kusarigama)

Now they need to raise the money to compete in the biggest probending tournament in republic city.

The earthbender of the team, Bolin got an idea. "We can have Pabu here do circus tricks so people will give us money, people pay good yuan for that kind of stuff." said Bolin to which Pabu the fire ferret started to ballence on a small board on his front paws.

Bolins brother and the teams fire bender, Mako sighed as he grabbed his jacket and scarf. "Don't worry about it Bolin i'll find a way, i always do." said the fire bending angsty teen as he started to leave.

Naruto sighed as well. "It was a nice thought buddy but that is not gonna make the money you need fast enough." Said Naruto as he patted the earth benders shoulder then started to leave. "Ya comin Korra, Bolin?" asked the blond as he looked back at them from over his shoulders.

The two fire ferrets nodded and followed. "Where we going anyway?" asked Bolin with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smirked. "To call in a few favors." said the blond.

(Scene change)

"NO, NO, NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST HAND OVER THAT KIND OF CASH!" Screamed Lin Beifong.

Naruto raised his hands and lowered them in a placaiting manner. "I'm not asking for a hand out Lin, you know me well enough to know that is not my style. I'm asking for a way to earn that kind of money, bounys, interragations that your people don' have the stomach or mindset to do, things like that."

Lin sighed. "Alright fine, i'll set it up. Anything else?" Asked the cheif of police.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, I'm calling in another favor. I want you to personally train Bolin over hear in the proper earth bending forms since his only prior training was in a style known to be used by un-educated thugs." said Naruto, using the earthbenders weakness against her.

"Damn you Uzumaki, you know how i feel about my peoples culture." said Lin.

Naruto chuckled. "Yes i do. Now, it's entirely on you if he learns to bend metal or not as i'll leave that to you, call me when you have a job for me Lin. Bolin, you will stay with Lin and figure out the schedule that Lin and you will go by. And just so you know, she is the daughter of Toph beifong and was traind by her mother so if you listen to her you mey just get strong enough to impress even that blind badass where ever she is." said Naruto with a grin.

This got Bolin excited for the training.

(6 hours later: With Bolin)

Bolin walked into the small appartment like attic of the pro bending arena that him and Mako stayed in and practically collapsed onto the couch, sore in places he didn't know he had.

He was about to fall asleep when Mako opened the door. The angsty teen walked in with two paper bags. "Hey bro, brought take out." he said as he raised the bags to emphasize his point.

Bolin sat up straight, bones popping and muscles aching in protest as he did so.

Mako did a quick check of his brother only to find bruises all over him with a scratch or two here and their. "What happened to you Bolin?!" asked Mako with ALOT of worry.

Bolin sighed. "Naruto set me up with an earth bending mentor to learn how to bend the tradional way. It hurts like hell but i will get stronger from this." said Bolin.

Mako sighed in relief and nodded. "Alright, as long as these are from training only." said the teen.

A thought poped into Bolins mind. "Do you think Naruto could set us up with someone to teach us how to read and write, me with the basics and you with a higher level of it?" asked the earthbender.

Mako seemed to think about it. "Maybe, he seems to have valuable connections if he got you a good mentor, he lives with councilman Tenzin, and as far as we were told was raised by two of the best strategists from the war over 40 years ago. All in all, it seems pretty likely that he has the connections to help with that." said Mako as he seperated the food evenly.

(Next day: early morning)

Naruto was in his personal training area in only a pair of sweat pants. The blond was training with his own pair of dao swords to keep his skills sharp when he heard a cough behind him. He turned around,light amount of sweat dripping from his face as he looked at a smirking Korra and noticed Mako and Bolin behind her.

The blond sheathed his blades and grabbed the towel he had hanging from one of his pull up bar.

"Hey, their a team meeting i didn't know about?" asked Naruto as he wiped the sweat off.

Korra shook her head in the negative. "No, these to want to speak with you though." said the young avatar before kissing the blond.

Naruto kissed her back and nodded. "Alright, what 'ya need guys?" asked the blond fire spirit.

Mako was the one to speak. "Bolin got to thinking and asked if i thought you knew someone that could help us." said Mako.

Naruto nodded. "I might, what do you need help with?" asked the blond fire spirit.

"We would like to learn to read and write." mumbled Mako as he looked anywhere but at Naruto in embarresment.

The blond looked confused. "Can you repeat that, i couldn't hear you." said Naruto.

"Isaidthatwewouldliketolearhowtoreadandwrite!" said the fire bender quickly then got ready for the laughter, it never came.

"Yea i know someone, follow me." said the blond as he put on the black short-sleeved shirt that was hanging on the same pull up bar.

Mako was confused. "You aren't going to laugh at us?" asked the very confused fire bender.

Naruto shook his head. "Hell no, you've been living on the streets for most of your life and trying to survive. I'm gonna go with that it did not leave much room for books." said Naruto before a thought came to him. "How much can you read and write? I'm asking for reference." said Naruto.

Mako nodded. "Only the basics, it was enough to crunch numbers and to understand the instructions for my job." said Mako.

Naruto nodded. "Good, she can work with that." said the blond as he opened the sliding door to the air temple.

"Who can work with what?" asked Jinora, who was sitting at the kitchen with one of her personal novels.

"Well i came to ask you if you'd be willing to take on two students who are in desperate need of literary teachings. Mako here has the basics down and Bolin here will need to learn the basics before you can get to the branching out part." said Naruto.

Jinora sqeeled in delight. "This is great! Alright Mako, whats the most you have done in basic reading and writing?" asked the young airbender.

Mako looked to Naruto who nodded. "I uh... i crunched numbers for the tripple threat triads a few years back, now i use it for reading instructions in the power plant i work in." said the fire bender, waiting for the usual riddicule he gets (other then from Naruto and Korra) only for it not to come.

Jinora nodded. "Alright, well i'll start you on small time books, when you find a word or phrase you don't understand you will write it down and i'll write what it mens right beside it then you'll study it till our next session." said the young lady.

Mako was shocked "Aren't you gonna be hateful to me now that you know i helped the tripple threat?" asked the pro bender.

Jinora looked him in the eyes with an unnaturaly cold and hard stare in hers. "My grandparents and their friends fought in a war that had been going on for 100 years and were the key to success without killing while my second cousin slaughtered every equalist that got in the way of him saving Korra, youdoing a little number crunching for some thugs that i can beat with a single sloppy air blast is not as bad as people make it out to be." said Jinora.

Bolin leaned over to Korra. "She's scary."

Korra giggled. "Nah, try getting that same look from someone who has killed before, their is a true scare right their." said the young avatar.

The rest of the day was spent with Mako and Bolin learning to read and write.

(Next day: mid afternoon)

Naruto was having Korra go through her air bending excercises when Mako ran up to them.

"Yo, what's up Mako?" said Naruto as Korra stopped her excercises.

Mako looked frantic. "Have either of you two seen Bolin?" asked the worried fire bender.

Naruto chuckled. "Relax man, knowing him he's probably gone to prove he could make money with his idea of a mini circus." said Naruto calmly.

Mako nodded. "Yea, you're most likely right." said Mako. He seen Naruto walking towards the temple. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to help us look for him?" asked the fire bender.

Naruto nodded. "Yea i am, i'm just gunna grab a few things just in case." said the wiskered blonde.

Neither of the other two noticed the dark look in Narutos eyes. _'If those equalists are involved in your dissapearance Bolin,...I'LL DESTROY THEIR VERY SOULS!'_ thought Naruto as his eyes turned red for a split second.

(3 hours later)

Naruto, Mako, and Korra had found the spot were Bolin had been doing his mini circus and got info on where Bolin had gone. (With Shady Shin just like in show)

Naruto kicked in the door of the triple threat triad. with three throwing knives in one hand and the jian in the other, Mako had fire in both hands, and Korra had water circling her defensively yet ready for offence.

Their was no one in there. The three were about to search the place top to bottom, leaving no place un-checked until they heard the sound of multibe Sato mobiles starting up. The three of them ran out the back door only to see Bolin being thrown in the back of a big ass truck with the tripple threat. "BOLIN!" Screamed the three in Worry.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello everyone, i have to say this is the longest chapter i have ever made so hooray to that.**

 **Once again i must say, thank-you to all those that review to my stories; especialy you readingAngel.**

 **Anyway i love all of you**

 **MCL homies.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto threw the three knives he had in hand, killing three equalists with them. "GRAB A BIKE QUICK!" Screamed Naruto as he ran to one of the bikes and ripped his knife out of the guys head and got on the bike.

Korra and Mako did the same. The three teen then proceeded to persue the equalists closely,dodging and jumping over all obsticles they create.

Soon they are nocked off their bikes and are surrounded by 50 equalists. Naruto unsheathed his Jian and scowled "You people have no idea how pissed i am right now. Just a few years ago you attempted to kill MY Korra and i answered in kind by slaughtering every single one of you without mercy, now you think it is smart to take a good friend of mine?! Well i will proceed to kill all of you, find your hide out, and slaughter every single member of the equalists like cattle." said Naruto before jumping into battle.

The fight was going in the favor of the two human teens and teen spirit for a while (with minimal amounts of cuts and bruises) until an equalist got a lucky shot in with a sword, stabbing Korra in the stomach.

Naruto saw this and his eyes widdened. Something snaped in Naruto. The blonds eyes became blood red with slits as his chi surrounded him, taking the form of his spirit form, a fox. Naruto dropped his weapon as his finger nails changed to claws.

What happened next could only be described as a slaughter. Naruto ripped the equalists appart, tearing fleash, ripping out hearts, strangaling with intestintes. After i was done the blond gave the most blood chillingly blood thirsty roar. With the spirit energy surrounding the area, Korras wound healed and she woke up only to see naruto surrounded by blood and gore.

 **"They shall feel pain, no one shall survive. All the equalists shall burn for this transgression."** said the blond in a deep reverberating voice.

Korra was worried. "Naruto." said the water tribe girl. Narutos head moved so quickly that you would think his neck snapped.

Naruto, not noticing who it was growled. **"You filthy humans first kill the woman i love now you dare to SPEAK MY NAME!"** Before he could do anything Korra hugged him closely. "Naruto! please calm down, it's me Korra, calm down." said the girl, closing her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. Narutos eyes widened as his spiritual energy receded, claws became nails, everything changed back.

Naruto hugged her tightly. "Korra! Oh thank the spirits! I thought i lost you! I don't know what i'd do without you." said Naruto as he hugged the girl, afraid that if he let go she would dissapear for good.

Naruto looked around. "Well... looks like were not getting information out of these guys." said the blond as he stood straighter. He looked down to his shirt seeing it was ripped beyond repair so he ripped it off, showing off his lean muscles to the world.

Mako got an idea. "I've been hearing about some guy in the park trying to get more non benders to join the equalists." said the human firebender.

Needless to say Naruto was excited for another slaughter.

(scene change: early morning)

The next day found the three benders in the park at he same time as their target who was setting up for his speech.

Without talking to the other two Naruto got behind the man and slammed his face through the wooden crate then picked him up by his throat. "Hello there bud, how are 'ya doing?" asked the blond before throwing him against a tree. Naruto pulled out a throwing knife and held it to the guys throat. "Here's the deal, you tell me what i want to know and i won't kill you, deal?" asked Naruto. The guy nodded quickly while making sure to watch the sharp blade.

Naruto seemed to like this answer. "Good. Now, where is the equalist hide out?" asked Naruto.

The shook his head. "I don't know but i do have the location of where the leader of the equalists is going to speak to the initiates!" said the man quickly.

Naruto grinned like the cheshire cat. "I like this information. Where is this meeting to take place?" asked the blond, holding the knife closer to the mans throat.

The man almost shit himself. "That information is on the back of the fliers, look on the back of four of them, if put together right it will have a map of republic city. with a red dot marking where it is. The flier with the red dot is your ticket into the building." said the man.

Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, a friend of mine was taken by the equlists, where would i find him?" asked the blond, he put the blade on the guys throat. "If he's a bender he will be at the meeting place so that the leader, Amon can show off how powerful he is to give the non benders a reason to hope and the benders a reason to fear us." said the man.

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Thank you, as promised i shall not kill you." said Naruto as he turned around and handed the knife to Mako and nodding.

"But i will." said the human fire bender. He stabbed the guy in the skull. Naruto nodded. "Lin Beifong will send some of her men to come retrieve the body within moments, time to take some fliers and plan our next move." said the blond as he grabed his knife and put it in his pouch.

(Scene change: early night)

Naruto, Mako, and Korra discovered where the meeting would take place to which Naruto did an hour long scouting trip of the place in spirit form. (not the one where he slaughters people but the one like what Jinora does) (Mako now knows Naruto is a spirit of fire) He looked through every room and found Bolin tied up in a room with the three benders that Naruto fought on his first trip into the city.

Bolin was talking with Kiba like two old friends meeting back up for the the first time in a long time as if nothing was wrong.

When it came time to infiltrate the building Mako and Korra dressed in what could only be called rags and used the flier to get in while naruto wore a black and dark red long sleeve shirt, black pants, dark red boots, black gloves, a black face mask, and a black hoodie. All that could be seen was Narutos glowing blood red eyes.

The blond spirit was standing on the roof of the building next to the target building. Naruto had his Dao swords strapped to his back for this, he also had his own specially made throwing knives that had a 'big' surprise for who ever had the misfortune of being in their way in a pouch on his theigh.

Naruto jumped from the roof he was on to the target building and phased through the roof top and grabbed the ledge of a cat walk. He pulled himself up and quietly moved from room to room until he got to the room he knew Bolin was held in.

When the blond opened the door all he found was an empty room. **_'Shit! They were already moved.'_ ** Thought Naruto before calling Aang to his side. **"Tell Korra the news. I'll get in position."** Said the blond as he walked away. Aang nodded then dissapeared. (She has enough spiritual training from both Tenzin and Aang to get visions from her past lives)

(With Korra and Mako: same time)

The two disguised human benders got passed the guy at the front door and made their way to the crowed. Through the mind link that Naruto created between the three of them the two humans spoke. _'I hope Naruto finds Bolin quickly. I don't like the idea of having to fight our way out of this place, especially with all these recruits they got here.'_ said Mako through the mind linas he looked around.

Korra agreed whole heartedly. _'Yea, i would love to get out of here without a fight but if we have to fight we have the element of surprise on our side.'_ said Korra through the link.

The water tribe girl got visions of a empty room then of Naruto crouched on a catwalk above the stage. _'SHIT! Were to late for plan a to work, be ready to fight.'_ said Korra. Mako tensed up but looked relaxed.

(with Naruto)

Naruto watched from the catwalk as Amon, two of his men, and the tied up benders came from under the stage. Amon then started giving his speech.

(Amons POV)

I was calm and collected,i felt the eyes of everone stareing at me. I was the textbook definition/ picture perfect leader. Even with all this i felt uneasy, like i was being watched by some hunter and i was their prey. I just shrugged it off as just nerves and contined towards the microphone. "When i was just a boy i was working on the family farm, my family was not rich and none of us were benders, that made us easy targets for the benders. A firebender named Danzo threatened my father with burning down the farm with all of us in the barn. One day my father stood up to the man and was burned to a crisp for it, he then raped and murdered my mother then burned my face off." i said.

I watched as all the peoples faces contorted into disgust and horror. _'Look at these fools, they'll believe anything i say! It's time to play the spirits card'_ I thought with glee

"In the beginning the spirits gave man bending, wishing to give them a way to survive in the wild and it was turned into a way to wage war on each other. I have spoken with the spirits and they say the avatar has failed the world, they regret their decision to create benders so they gave me an ability, the ability to take away a benders bending... PERMINATLY!" I said getting the crowed to cheer.

(Normal POV)

Their was an echoing laughter that quieted the crowed. An inhuman amount of chi was pressing down on the crowed, the equalists, and Amon. **"So... my brethren have given YOU the ability to take someones bending away, and you say they believe the avatar has failed the world? I must dissagree with that. You may have the ability but you did not recieve it from my people."** said Naruto useing the chi he spread around the area to make his voice echo.

The lieutenant un strapped his electric nightsticks. "FACE ME COWARD!" Screamed the man.

There was a dark chuckle. **"As you wish human."** Naruto phased through the cat walk, he landed so gracefuly that it looked like he floated down.

Narutos crimson eyes bore into the lietenants, the man seen visions of his mens death through this mans, not man but monsters eyes. **"Yesterday night there was a slaughter of your men, i'm the killer."** said Naruto emotionlessly.

(Lieutenants POV)

I was mad. No not mad, i was fucking furious. This bastared dared to kill MY men, MY soldiers, MY brothers and sisters in arms! I was ready to attack him; kill him to avenge those that fell at the monsters feet.

I reached for my weapons but the thing stopped me with just a LOOK! Our eyes met, Those blood red eyes bore into my soul. It was as if he could see everything i did since the day i was born.

(Narutos POV)

I looked into his hazel blue eyes and watched his every memory in three seconds time. The thing that surprised me was how innocent his soul was. He HAD killed benders before but they had either killed a loved one or were about to kill/ rape innocent non-benders.

 **"This is interesting. When ever i look at someones soul it usualy is tainted to near unredeemable levels, but yours is nearly perfectly clean. Take my advice human and leave the equalists, if you do not i will see you as an enamy, and no enamy of mine lives to see another day."** I **sa** id.

(Normal POV)

Naruto looked to Amon to watch his memories. Before the blond got close to the memories a mental block stopped him in his tracks. Naruto grunted in pain. "So one of my brethren may have given you a gift, either that or your a true waterbending master; either way i was able to sense the darkness that taints your heart and soul. I will end your existence." Said Naruto as he unsheathed his Dao swords. A mist formed around them.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello guys and gals! I'm so glad so many people love the story.**

 **For those that have questions about what direction i'm gonna take this story well i'm gonna be honest with y'all. I don't even know where i'm gonna take this shit. If y'all have ideas that will stick to the plot that has already been set up then plese let me know in a PM and if i use the idea i will give credit where credit is do.**

 **MCL homies**


	8. Chapter 8

The mist got so thick not even Naruto could see through it but he could sense everyones chi. The blond spirit kicked Amon away and silently moved over to Bolin.

Naruto untied the benders and led them to the exit where they met up with Korra and Mako.

As they ran off Amon watched. _'Hmm, this is an interesting development. That boy is definitely a spirit, i could sense that. The question is how strong is he?'_ Thought Amon as he glared in Narutos direction.

(scene change: 3 hours later)

Naruto, Korra, Mako, and Bolin were at the air temple. Korra had used her water bending to get the new team avatar to the island.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Ok, i don't know exactly what to say to that shit other then this will not be the last time we see that masked freak." said Naruto.

Narutos hood was down showing his bright blond hair to the world. The blonds face mask was also off showing off his wiskers, the blonds eyes had changed back to their sky blue.

Mako snorted. "No shit, he seemed to take extra interest in you spirit boy." said the human fire bender.

Bolin didn't speak.

Korra sighed. "Look guys, we can argue later but right now we should get some sleep." said Korra before looking to Mako and Bolin. "You two should stay here tonight, none of us are safe anymore so we'll have to stay close to eachother now." she said.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, i have clothes that will fit you two. It's all reds and blacks but it's better then nothing." said Naruto.

Mako slightly bowed. "Thank-you but are you sure it's alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea, there is plenty of space and Pema loves when you two come over."

Nothing more was said. Everyone ate then Mako and Bolin were set up with rooms beside Naruto and Korras room. They all took showers then whent to bed.

(Next day: Early morning)

Naruto and Mako were in Narutos training area. Naruto was wearing a pair of baggy black training pants while Mako wore a red pair.

The two teens were in their basic stances. Mako was confused. "Why are we doing this? You've already shown me how to firebend the right way." said Mako.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes but firebending isn't the only way to fight. I'm gonna teach you how you can use the movements from fire bending in cqc. Now, come at me." said Naruto.

Mako ran at Naruto and sent a punch that the blond knocked to the side. "That was sloppy, focus and aim for the weakest points you can get to."

The black haired boy was getting more annoyed as the training whent on until he was throwing sloppier punches then an untrained child.

Naruto knocked away yet another sloppy punch and side stepped another before hitting Mako in the stomach with his knee. When he fell to the floor Naruto put his index finger on Makos neck. "If this was an actual fight you'd be dead and all your friends would soon join you in the spirit world." said naruto before helping the human firebender up.

"Your movement was sloppy at best and you allowed your anger to control you. We'll work on that until you get it down but right now there's another problem. Your speed and thought process." said Naruto as he walked over to a pair of leg waights.

"You are used to fighting from far away where you can watch as a ball of fire, a piece of rock, or a stream of water came towards you, that is good for probending but that won't work when you fight equalists who are experts at hand to hand combat, use weapons that use electricity to paralize their opponents, master swordsmen, and their chi blockers are dangerous enough against benders, so i will make sure you, Bolin, and Korra can defend yourselves if i'm not around." said Naruto.

(6 weeks later)

Alot had happened in 6 weeks. Mako and Naruto had 'met' (Got hit with the vehicle of) a teen girl named Asami Sato. The three talked and the next day the fire ferrets were being sponsored by Asamis father Hiroshi Sato. Two weeks after that they had gotten through the semi-finals and celibrated. For four weeks Naruto was teaching the three benders hand to hand combat, weaponry, tactics, and stealth.

The finals was finaly here and all pro bending fans were excited. Naruto, being as cautious as Sokka, had called in a favor from Lin and had her secure the perimeter, security checks, the whole nine yards.

The blond haired spirit was doing his own patrol rounds and bumped into one of the few fire benders in the police force.

"Kakashi, report." said the blond as they walked around the perimeter.

Kakashi looked at his papers. "everything has been setup. The check points are in place with non bender police there to check for equalists, both non benders and benders alike in the force are posted at every possible entrance even the most unorthodox ones you spoke about, even more men and women of the force are mixed in with the crowd under cover along with those men and women of yours from the white lotus." said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded. "Good, now join your squad on the top of the announcers box." said the blond.

Kakashi nodded and left. _'Only three more hours until the match begins. What will you do Amon? What ever it is you will be stopped tonight.'_ Thought Naruto with conviction.

Naruto was wearing the same clothes he wore when he saved Bolin but this time he had his Jian on hi back and a mask clipped to his belt. The mask was painted to look like a fox The teeth were showing as if the fox was pissed off, they were red as if the animal had been ripping into its prey. The eye holes were just big enough that you could see the waearers eyes clearly, and just in case the hood came off there was a bit of fabric that would completely cover the blonds hair.

Naruto found Lin and she was talking with Tenzin. "Lin, everything seems to be doing well, what will you do?" asked the blond.

Lin looked at Naruto like he was stupid. "I'm going to lead my men and women into protecting the civilians if things get bad."

Naruto nodded. "Understood."

For the next three hours the three benders stayed silent and kept watch for anything suspicious.

Finaly, the match had started. It was between the fire ferrets and the wolfbats and shockingly (insert sarcasm here) the wolf bats were cheating.

Even with the blatant show of cheating the referee did nothing to stop it.

Tenzin looked outraged. "Is that referee fucking blind! Those little shits are obviously cheating!" Said the middle aged man as he waved his arms around in frustration at the whole thing.

Naruto snorted. "Must have bribbed the fucker to look the other way." said the blond.

Soon the wolf bats had won the match with Korra being the last to be knocked into the water.

At this moment the glass dome of the arena broke allowing four equalists to come down from a zepplin. Amon and Lieutenant came down from the zepplin on a platform.

(This is when Naruto pu the mask and hood on)

One of the equalists handed Amon a mic and stood back. "Good people of Republic city, i am here tonight to finaly put an end to the era of bending. You sit here praising liers, cheaters, scum yet you call us monsters." said Amon as the wolfbat were captured.

Amon gets behind the water bender of the team Tahno. "You believe we can be beat, i'll show you differently." said Amon.

The equalist leader dodged a throwing knife sent his way. Naruto jumped onto the arena floor, crimson eyes starring into brown.

 **"So, i was right to believe that you would attack Amon. You are very predictable."** said Naruto, altering his voice with his chi.

Amon chuckled. "I guess i'll just have to change that won't i spirit-san." said the masked human.

 _ **"Korra, Mako, Bolin, stay in the water and lay low. I am going to need to focus all my attention on Amon for now."**_ said Naruto through a mind link that was created from the very beggining.

Naruto could practicaly feel Korras disagreement. " _NO! We have been training for this! Let us help!"_ said Korra desperatly.

 _"We'll stay put Naruto."_ said Mako befor closing the link.

Naruto got into his fighting stance. (The hard fist) **"You wont have the chance to Amon as i will end you tonight. Tell my brethren i said hello."** said Naruto before sprinting forward.

(With Korra)

Korra was about to yell at Mako but he covered her mouth. "Be quiet Korra." said the human fire bender.

Korra seemed pissed. "What the hell Mako! He's your friend and you won't help him!" said Korra angrily.

Mako started swimming to the closest elevation platform. "Who says i was telling the truth. Lets go, we have a friend to help." said Mako.

(With Naruto)

The blond had been fighting for five minutes straight and Amon was proving to be a worthy opponant. When Naruto would land a hit Amon would land three. The blond was knocked on his back with Amon holding the tip of his sword to his throat. "Let us see if a spirit can die." said the masked human.

Before he could land the final blow Bolin came flying in, kicking Amon in the mask, making him fly across the arena and drop the sword. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Screamed Bolin before he landed.

The earth bender helped Naruto up and handed him his sword as Korra and Mako landed by him.

Naruto nodded. **"I guess i should thank you for not listening, saved my life."** said Naruto as he readied his blade.

Amon stood up and rubbed the side of his neck while chuckling. "I have to admit, i did not expect that attack. Well no matter, i will kill you anyway."

And the fight begun. Throwing knives, fire, earth, water, ice, and lightning were flying at Amon who kept dodging. The masked human was fast but he still got hit and scratched a few times, eventualy slowing him down.

Naruto donkey kicked Amon onto the edge of the arena and held his jian to Amons heart. **"Tell me Amon, how does it feel to know you will die on the arena that encourages the use of bending?"** asked the blond.

Amon chuckled. "I wouldn't know spirit-san." said the man.

At that moment a pair of electric bolas wrapped around Narutos waist. The blond was electrocuted till he was on the floor about to pass out. Bolin, Korra, and Mako were in simular situations.

Amon stood up and whent to grab the sword but a gust of wind sent him flying. Tenzin landed at Narutos side in an air bending stance. Amon stood up and grabbed onto a rope that came down. "Until next time spirit-san." said the man as he was carried up.

Tenzin quickly got to trying to keep the blond awake.

(Narutos POV)

I was in pain. The electricity was still running its course through my muscles making me spasm in seemingly random intervals. This was all true but that was the least of my worries. When the bolas wrapped around me i seen for a split second as i fell that the same had happened to Korra yet i could do NOTHING! My body refused to obey me.

I seen Amon reach for my fathers jian/space sword and i thought it was all over. This is when Tenzin had appeared and used his air bending to save me.

After all the planing, the counter measures, the training, it was all for naught as he not only entered in the most cliche way possible, he also mopped the perverbial floor with four master benders, one in which is a master with the jian and throwing knives.

I knew that Tenzin wanted me to stay awake and i really did try but i couldn't do it.

The last thing i saw was the zepplin getting away.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hello guys and gals! I have some news.**

 **As of today i have a set plan for my stories.**

 **I will be putting my focus into finishing spirit of fire first, after that i will return to roguemage getting it atleast to the end of the deeproads expedition, then i will do three or four chapters to dishonored Naruto.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me this far.**

 **MCL homies**


	9. AN: Not real ch 9

**AN:Hey guys, sorry but for three days i won't be able to update as i will be away from my x-box.**

 **I'm going to my cousins baby shower for the weekend.**

 **MCL homies**


	10. Chapter 9

It was the afternoon of the next day and Tenzin was sitting in Narutos hospital room watching over him as he slept. The doctors had done everything they could to help the blond and now all he needed was rest.

The room was solid white with all the standard furniture and equipment. The Jian was leaning on the night stand.

(Korras in a chair rigt by Narutos bed asleep with a hand holding one of his and her head laying on his chest while Mako and Bolin stood in the shadows of the room on high alert for danger, even without sleep)

Tenzin had sent Pema on Oogi to retrieve his mother, aunt, uncle, and Korras parents three hours ago so they should be back in a few minutes.

At this moment the door opened. Mako and Bolin got ready for a fight but relaxed when they seen Pema walk in. The woman seen them and sighed. "I thought i told you two to go to sleep." said the woman as she gave them the look that a mother give her children when she's worried.

Mako nodded. "You did but we are making sure nothing happens to our friends." said the alert fire bender.

Before Pema could say any thing Sokka, Katara, and Suki walked in. "Oh leave those two young lads alone Pema, they are only protecting their friends. In my day it was essential to protect your allies to your dying breath." said Sokka.

Katara sighed. "That is true but in our day we were in the middle of a war that had lasted 100 years." said the elder water bender.

At this moment both Senna and Tonraq walked in. "Well it seems thes children are fighting a war of their own." said Tonraq.

The adults talked through the better part of the hour, waking Korra who talked with everyone.

After another hour Naruto sat up quickly.

"KORRA!" Screamed Naruto, eyes glazed over and not fully seeing everything. The blond was sweatting, his fingers had the cover in a vice grip, fear, confusion, rage, and worry were practically rolling off of him. Korra was about to run over to Naruto but Sokka held her back with a surprising amount of strength. "You must not touch him, it will only make it worse. Watch Suki and you will learn how to help him." said Sokka.

Suki slowly walked over to her adopted son. "It's ok Naruto, Korras right here. We're in the republic city hospital with you being the only one. Follow my voice, we are safe." said Suiki soothingly.

Naruto seemed to rcognize the voice and focused on it. "Momma?" asked the blond.

Even though Naruto couldn't see it Suki nodded. "Yes Naruto it's me. Focus on my voice." Naruto had finnaly came out of it. This is when Sokka let go of Korra.

The young avatar ran over to the blond and hugged him. The young spirit held Korra close. "I thought i had lost you forever." said the blond as he brought her closer, not wanting to let go in fear of her dissapearing into thin air.

Korra shook her head. "Never, i'll never leave you." said Korra.

For the first time in years Naruto cryed. The very thought of Korra dead had the blond choaked up.

(Scene change: two hours later)

The doctors did a final check up. Finding nothing wrong, they said he was free to go.

Naruto got dressed in clothes that Pema and Suki had chosen from his wardrobe, (Long-sleeved red shirt with a black fire nation emblem on the back, baggy blue jeans, green boots, and a yellow/orange bucket hat, shadowing his face) grabbed the Jian, and followed them out and to a restaurant that sold foods found in the water tribes, fire nation, and earth kingdom.

So they ordered their food and started talking.

"So Naruto, how well have you done at maintining the space sword?" Asked Sokka.

Naruto leaned back. "I oil her everyday and i sharpen her once a week." Said Naruto. Sokka nodded and looked happy about that.

So the coversations whent from weapons to war stories, relationships, and politics. After a few minutes the conversation whent to the equalist threat.

"So, the equalist leader has not only shown himself but revealed that he is able to take a persons bending away. This settles it, i'll be joining you in the fighting." said Sokka with conviction.

Naruto grinned. "And here i thought i'd have to actually ask you to join us." said Naruto.

The blond passed Sokka the space sword. "Here, if you are doing this you'll need every advantage you can get if your to have a chance you old geezer." said Naruto.

"Please, like any of these guys could beat me. I've learned years ago how to beat a chi blocker, and it was one who is 10x better then 50 of these weaklings combined." said Sokka.

And so they whent to air temple island and trained before everyone but Naruto whent to sleep.

Naruto whent to his training area and called Aang from the spirit world.

Before the late avatar could speak Naruto had already started. "I got my ass handed to me six ways to sunday yesterday and there was nothing i could do! So, i need more practical training." said the blond.

Aang nodded yet he was surprised at Narutos quickness to speak. "Alright, the lesson tonight will be about cloning. We spirits are omni-present, we can clone ourselves using our chi. We only have to think of it happaning and our chi does the rest. Masters of this technique can do it instantly." said Aang.

Naruto nodded and started on his work. It took an hour for Naruto to to make a perfect clone. After a little cheering Naruto started to work on the speed at which he could use it.

(Next day: late morning)

The new team avatar was hanging out at Asamis place while the adults were at a council meeting. Naruto didn't like Tarrlok at all. The guy practically reeks of greed and a hunger for power. (He would be a great Danzo)

Naruto has brought this up to Sokka and he said he would keep an eye on him.

At the moment The teens were swimming in the Sato mansions inside pool. Naruto and Korra where at the edge of the pool with Korra leaning on Narutos bare chest.

Mako was doing like them right beside Asami who was sitting on the edge.

Bolin was by the jumping board and was getting on it while Pabu was laying down on a chair at the far end of the room.

The four humans and one spirit were wearing swiming wear. (Mako, Bolin, and Naruto were wearing swimming trunks while Naruto had a necklace on with a blue crystal that Korra got him while her and Asami whent shopping. Asami and Korra were wearing one-piece swimming suits with Korra wearing a neclace with a red crystal on it that Naruto had bought while Korra was being distracted by Bolin(#badass wingman))

The teens were having a fun time just hanging out. This is when Asami had an idea. "Hey Naruto, wanna race a few new Sato mobile models?" asked the non bender.

Narutos head slowly turned with a grin bigger then the cheshire cats. "Hell. Yes" said the blond.

Asami giggled. "Well alright speedy. Go get changed and meet us at the track outside." said the girl.

Naruto kissed Korra and left. This made the two girls giggle.

(Scene change: five minutes later)

Naruto was in one of the newest Sato mobiles and he was raceing against Asami. The blond wasn't all in the race because of one reason. He over heard Hiroshi Sato talking to an equalist (maby Amon) about new equiptment he would be sending over.

Soon the race was over with Asami winning just barely. The teen girl cheered while Naruto started thinking. _'Hmm, i'll need to investigate this and gather proof that he is funding the equalist wrather then just tell everyone. If he is helping those bastards then i'll kill him.'_ thought Naruto before joining the others for lunch, never even noticing the blood red eyes that were watching him from the shadow of the Sato mobile he was just in.

(6 weeks later)

Naruto had finaly got a lead in his investigation that didn't lead to a dead end. A mysterious source had left a letter on his night stand while he slept. (This had Naruto put his cloning technique to use as extra gaurds and make sure the white lotus members stayed more alert)

The note was simple yet had the most useful information he had gathered through out his whole investigation.

'Sato mansion shed: secret tunnel'

Naruto had to admit that mr. Sato was truly a genius. The man had his secret weapons factory near yet unseeable by normal means. Naruto only found it because he could sense the body heat of mr. Sato while he was down there and the heat of the machines that were on 24/7.

 _'This fool has made a crucial mistake, he helped my enemies so now he's my enemy. Now, i will need to get this information to Lin and she can get to searching the tunnel.'_ Thought Naruto as he walked away.

(Scene change: Next day- mid day)

Lin kicked the door to the Sato mansion open and led her guys and to the backyard. They opened the door to the shed. Lin used her bare heel to hit the ground and sensed the tunnel and factory.

She nodded to one of her men who metal bent the floor of the shed, showing the tunnel to everyone inside.

This is when the new team avatar appeared.

Asami was about to yell at the metal benders for them to leave until she seen the tunnel. The rich teen girls eyes widened. "What is that?" asked the girl.

Naruto came over and gave her a brotherly hug. "That is the entrance to your fathers secret weapons factory. He's been arming the equalists for a war." said Naruto as he rubbed her back.

Asami shook her head, she didn't want to believe it but the evidence was condeming. The girl buried her face into Narutos toned chest and cryed. Se had made a big wet spot on the blonds red muscle shirt.

Lin coughed lightly to get their attention. Naruto nodded then passed Asami to Mako who continued where Naruto left off.

As Naruto whent to follow Lin he was stopped by Korra who grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you, no arguing." said the girl with a grin.

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. The young avatar had come a long way in a relatively short time. No longer was she a soft spoken girl afraid of her own shadow, now she was a strong confident young lady that could hold her own in a fight without causing property damage. Needless to say Naruto was proud.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Naruto. And the two decended down the stairs with Lin and her men.

(scene change: weapons factory)

When the group got down to the factory it was to dark to see. Narutos eyes changed to the red eyes of his spirit form.

The blond could now see as if he was outside right now. Narutos eyes widened. **"MOVE!"** The benders all jumped to the side, dodging the big ass metal hand that hit where they just were.

Naruto transformed into a big yellow fox as the lights came on. The transformed Naruto sprinted up the metal arm and hit the glass with every thing he had making the glass gain a few cracks.

Lin goes to bend the metal but nothing happens.

A light in the robot turns on showing it was Hiroshi Sato that was in the robot controling it. The man cackled. "It's no use cheif Beifong. This metal is so pure that not even your infamous mother would be able to bend it." said mr. Sato.

Naruto had his jaw closed with a flame burning in his lungs that he was powering with chi and oxygen. _ **"How well can it be melted!"**_ said Naruto in everyones mind right before spewing white hot fire at the weapon.

The metal melted and Naruto stopped the stream then caught Hiroshi and pinned him with two paws and had helips curled baring his fangs at the older man. The blond furred boy/fox growled at him. _**"Don't move Sato. You are under my jurisdiction now."** _ said the blond furred spirit fox in the mans mind.

 _ **"You are here by charged with arming and funding the equalists, along with being one yourself. All of these have been proven true by your actions tonight so i find you guilty."**_ Said the transformed blond in the guys mind.

Naruto raised a single paw with the claws extended. _**"Any last words?"** _ asked Naruto as he glared.

Hiroshi spit on Naruto. **"Very well then. May Ko the face stealer find you and take your face"** said the blond outloud.

Before Naruto could deal the final blow he heard Asami. "DADDY!"

Hiroshi and Naruto looked over to the entrance with wide eyes. " **Asami!/** Asami!" Said the two simultaneously.

Hiroshi glared at Naruto. "So spirit-san, what now? Are you going to kill me now, IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER!" Screamed the man.

Naruto sighed. **"You are a corrupt soul. You caused innocent men and women pain and suffering. Benders and non benders alike have suffered at your hands. You deserve the worst torture possible for all eternity but no, i will not end your worthless existence in front of her."** At this moment a wall of fire arose inbetween them and the others.

 **"But i have no qualms with ending it while she can't see us."**

This is when Naruto struck. The blond ripped open the guys throat.

Naruto changed back. "The last thing you'll see is the face of your killer. May the spirits torture your soul for eternity bastered." And with that Naruto slunk into the shadows.

The wall of fire came down, giving access to the area.

Asami ran over to her fathers corpse and cryed into his still chest. Naruto watched from the shadows for only a few moments befre dissapearing to air temple island.

(4 hours later)

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami came through the temple doors to see all the adults (minus Pema who was watching over the three kids) and Naruto standing around the kitchen table. Closer inspection revealed they were looking over a map of the city.

"What are y'all doing?" Asked Korra.

There was no playfulness in Narutos eyes. He looked like both a front line soldier and a general. "Preparing for war."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hey guys and gals, i'm back and ready to make more chappies!**

 **This is the 2nd to last chapter. This would have been THE last chapter but i don't want this to end up like the 1st ch to roguemage.**

 **Anyway, happy that most of my fans stuck around and read this.**

 **MCL homies**


	11. Chapter 10

It had been a week, Naruto had helped plan a battle that would end the war before it could truly begin. The blond called for the aid of the whole white lotus, Zuko, Mei, and the Kyoshi warriors.

The quickly gathered army was gathered infront of the temple. Naruto was standing infront of them wearing light armouring (Like the armour that Sokka wore during the day of black sun but had a back dragon wrapping around him and the jaw was open with fire coming from the mouth. He had his Dao swords sheathed on his back while the space sword was in his right hand. He had the throwing knives on his waist), eyes hardened like steel.

All fell silent when he spoke. "Thank-you for coming today. As you all know we will be facing a dangerous enemy today. If we don't succeed then we will have another war on our hands and those old enough to remember the last one would agree that it should not come to pass." Everyone knodded.

"What we have planned will stop the war with a single battle." This made everyone cheer.

Once the crowd quieted down the blond spoke again. "Their are three sections of the city so we'll need three groups."

The Kyoshi warriors and white lotus grouped with their own people.

Before Naruto could sigh a familiar voice spoke up. "Looks like you need a hand."

Naruto looked up and seen the entire tripple threat triad being lead by Sasuke Uchiha with a pink haired girl on his arm.

Naruto grinned. "So it does. Alright, the white lotus will take the section to the far left, Kyoshi warriors will take the center section, and triple threat will go to the far right section. Those three groups will be lead by in order my father Sokka, my mother Suki, and my uncle Zuko. The goal is to protect the civilians, both benders and non-benders alike. Your second objective is to kill any and all equalist, if they surrender they are to be captured and detained then be sent to the police immediately. Any questions?" asked the blond.

"Yea, what will the rest of you do?" asked Sasuke

"I will be taking the fight to the leader of the equalists. My team will consist of Korra, Bolin, my aunt Katara, my aunt Mei, and Korras father Tonraq. Those who have not been mentioned are to stay on the island and protect it." said Naruto.

A chorus of yes sir was heard and that was it.

Naruto started walking to one of the many boats. Sokka and Zuko at his side. "Make sure those guys are protecting the civilians, not extorting them." said the blond to which the former fire lord nodded. "If i can get the dragons fangs to follow me i can certainly get a few thugs to listen." said Zuko. (Still best fic i ever seen!)

Naruto handed Sokka his jian. "Good luck father, i'll see you when the battle is over." said Naruto.

Sokka nodded and then hugged his adopted son. "I love you son, be safe."

Naruto let the facade of a general fall and smiled while hugging Sokka. "I will father. Will come out of this victorious, and to celebrate we'll have a cup of tea with every one." Sokka and Zuko chuckled. "Iroh would have adored you Naruto." said the elder water tribesman.

Katara patted Sokkas back. "Enough of the water works guys, we still have a war to stop." said the elder water bender with a smile.

Naruto nodded as his facade came back up. "Your right, let's go." said Naruto before he walked away to the boats with Katara and the rest of his team.

As the boat left shore Naruto made his mask appear on his face while his eyes turned red with slits. Naruto stood at the very front of the boat, watching as the city seemed to get closer.

 _ **'Soon Amon, soon i will cut you down. I will be the one to end your life on this day.'** _ Thought the blond with narrowed eyes.

(scene change: with Zuko; late morning)

Zuko had made it to the republic city ports with the tripple threats and had his hands behind his back. Ever since he had taken the throne he had worked on his fire bending to the point he didn't have to move to set something on fire or control lightning.

The group was soon ambushed by 30 equalists. A lightning bolt struck one and flowed into 12 others, killing them.

"Get you heads out of your collective asses! If my nephew allowed you to fight then he believes in you!" said Zuko.

Sasuke stepped up. "Well if the guy who mopped the floor with ME of all people believes we can do it then i'm inclined to believe it. Come on boys, LET'S SHOW THESE FUCKERS WHAT BENDERS ARE MADE OF!" The tripple threat roared their approval.

And so they battled hard, protecting those who just the other day they were extorting. Many of them died, giving the civilians time to run.

(With Sokka)

Sokka cut an equalist in half then dodged a punch. The battle in his section was going well enough. There were few casualties on his side, the civilians had been led to safety and they had captured/killed half of the equalists.

Half of the remaining equalists focused their attention on Sokka. The elder swordsman cut, dodged, and stabed his opponents, even in his old age he looked like he was dancing around his enemies.

 _'I got to remember to thank Tylee for teaching me to integrate her flexibility into my fighting style after this. Maby get her a present.'_ Thought the swordsman.

One of the equalist threw a dagger at Sokkas back, piercing his lungs.

As Sokka layed on the ground bleeding out a few thoughts came through his mind.

 _'Naruto, Suki i'm sorry. I won't be coming back this time. I guess we won't be able to have that cup of tea.'_ Thought Sokka as he let out his last breath. (I was crying while writing this part)

(With Suki)

The Kyoshi warriors had been doing great. The equalists hadn't expected them to be here, big mistake on their part.

The civilians were safe and equalists were falling at their feet.

One equalist threw his sword like a spear at Sukis back. One of the older members got in the way of the attack and was ran through the chest.

In a fit of rage Suki threw one of her fans (closed of course) at his testicles having him fall to his knees. She then ran over to him with his own sword and sliced his stomach open, spilling his intestines on the ground.

Suki then grabbed his small intestines and choked him with them. When he stopped moving she returned to fighting the rest of the equalists.

(At air temple island)

Mako and Lin were watching the skies and waters for any sign of equalists when 4 zepplins came over the island.

80 equalists came down and surrounded them.

Mako looked to Lin and smirked. "Well chief Beifong, let's have some fun." said the human firebender.

a wall of flames encircled them and the battle ensued.

(With Naruto)

The group was fighting their way into the HQ of the equalists which ironicly was the pro bending arena. Katara was using her water to choke an equalist when she had to dodge a sword strike, she was cut on her side and screamed out in pain.

Korra whent into the avatar state and bent a spear made of rock through the equalists chest. She then used fire bending to burn three more to a crisp. While this was happaning a big ball of air was surrounding the others.

Naruto got close to Korra. **"Korra! Please calm down."** Naruto tryed everything he could but nothing worked.

"Aang i'm fine, let her go." said Katara gently as she used her water to heal herself.

Korra calmed down and came out of the avatar state.

Naruto caught her while the others formed a protective circle around them.

 _ **"Aang! If you forcing her into the avatar state hurt her i will destroy you!"**_ Said Naruto to the late avatar with a quickly made mind link. An inkling of fear could be felt through the link.

Korra awoke. "Naruto?" asked the dark skinned girl. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's me Korra. Let's get you to safety." said the blond.

Korra shook her head and stood up. "No, i can fight." said Korra with determanation.

Naruto and Tonraq looked to Korra with pride. "Alright, then let's go."

The group fought through the arena with all but Naruto and Korra staying in one place or another to give the others a chance to proceed.

Soon the two got up to the top and found Amon. **"Time to die Amon!"** said Naruto as he unsheathed his blades.

The battle lasted for six hours with lieutenent and 6 of the equalist joining in and dying. (A throwing knife for each of the equalists and one of Narutos swords in Lieutenants chest.)

Amon took Narutos sword and kicked him away then turned to Korra. He was about to impale her but Naruto pushed her out of the way at the last second, taking the hit for her. "I have one request Amon, BURN!" Said Naruto before breathing out onyx flames that turned Amon to ash.

Naruto fell to the floor in pain.

Korra ran over to Naruto. "Please don't die Naruto! Please don't die! We need you, i need you!" Korra started crying.

Naruto raised his hand and wipped her tears away. "Hey don't you cry Korra, your to beautiful to cry." Said Naruto with a smile, hideing the extreme pain he was in. "Korra, i love you." said the blond.

Korra smiled. "I love you too." said the girl before kissing the blond haired teen.

And like that the blond breathed his last.

This is when the rest of the group came up the stairs. The sight they seen was that of Korra crying on the chest of Narutos corpse.

Katara and Mei were crying while Bolin had their heads bowed and fists clenched.

Not even a minute later Tonraq was holding his daughter as she cried into his chest.

 **XXX**

 **AN: What did you guys expect from me, a happy ending?**

 **This is legends of Korra we're talking about. You know, mind fuck after mind fuck, assassinations, war, psycho uncles, evil spirits, gradual loss of sanity, poison, deppression, etc.**

 **Even CANON was fucked up and it was for kids!**

 **Anyway, if you wish to see an extra episode focused solely on the mass funeral let me know in the reviews.**

 **MCL homies**


	12. Chapter 11

It was the next day at the mass funeral. The funeral was over with only a few people left around. Katara, Suki, Mei, Zuko, Korra, Makko, Bolin, Tonraq, Senna, Pema, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Lin, and Asami were standing by Narutos grave.

Mako walked forward, head bowed and throat threatening to close up. "What can i realy say? He was a friend like no other, a ruthless fighter when his loved ones were in danger, a sensei in fire bending and weapons, he was a second brother. I don't know if i even deserved to call him friend but i'm proud to call him such." said Mako.

Tenzin walked up next and patted the young benders shoulder. "What could be said about Naruto? He was a warrior, a prankster, deadly yet a gentle soul. My cousin was all those things yet also none of them. There are no words that can truly describe him. He was a son, a cousin, a nephew, a boyfriend, a great friend. Many will miss him and life can never be the same without him." said an utterly defeated Tenzin.

Next was Suki. "Naruto may not have been my child from birth but he was and always will be my son. I watched as he grew up, i was their for his first steps, first words, first and only relationship, all of it. Naruto was loving to friends and cold towards enemies, he was not one for the spotlight but would have the focus of the entire tribe when he had to. No words can describe the happiness he brought into the tribe. We will all miss him dearly." said Suki before going into a fit of tears only to be held close by Katara.

Korra tried to say a few words but when she looked at the head stone she fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. Bolin came over and held her close.

Katara walked forward with Zuko and spoke first. "With the element of of your home-" Katara began as she bent water froma small pouch at her side (imported spirit water from th oasis in the northern water tribe) into a small bowl on the right side of the head stone. "-And the element of your spirit-" Continued Zuko as bent a little fire into a brazer to the left of the head stone. "-We say good bye young one. May your brothers and sissters guide you through the spirit world." finished the two benders together.

They all walked home with the fire benders lighting the way.

(In the spirit world)

Naruto was walking through a forest when a 6'5 tall blond with crimson red eyes appeared in front of him.

 **"Welcome home my son."**

 **XXX**

 **AN: Hey guys and gals! I know this is very short but i could handle only so many hits to the feels and this was nut shot galore just now.**

 **That being said, you guys wanted the funeral, plus it didn't feel right leaving you all wondering how it went**

 **MCL homies**


	13. spirit of fire II chapter 1

Korra couldn't believe the predicament she was in right now. The teenage avatar was fighting against corrupted spirits as she tried to find a way to open the southern water tribes portal to the spirit world. You may be asking yourself how did she get in this situation right? Well it started a week ago when she spoke with her uncle Unalaq. (Flashback: 1 week) Korra had just sat at the front table for the festival feast in her uncles honor when said man sat down beside her. "It's a shame, even after having a powerful spirit live among them, the south pole still doesn't see the error of there ways." said Unalaq as he filled his plate. Korra sighed as she picked at the food on her own plate. She was wearing a medium blue parka and knee high boots. She had a sad look at the mention of her late boyfriend. "I'd wrather not speak of Naruto right now if that is ok uncle." said Korra with sadness.

Unalaq sighed. "look Korra, i was going to save this convorsation for after the feast but i feel you need to hear this." said the cheif of the north pole. "I have been researching the spirit world my whole life and i have discovered a way that can bring Naruto back and bring unity to the two worlds." said the man as he watched her for a reaction. Korra got a look of excitement. "What way is this?! We need to do it now!" said the impatiant girl, though who would be patiant when they knew they would have the chance to get their loved ones back.

(flashback end)

Korra was being held over the frozen over portal by three snake-like corrupted spirits that were slowly crushing her. The young avatar reached out to the ice over the portal and when she touched the ice she consintrated some of her chi into her fingers, opening the portal. Their was a flash of light that signaled the portals re-opening then the sounds of footsteps.

Korra sheilded her eyes even after the spirits dropped her. She seen the silouette of a 6'4 male. When the light dimmed Korra seen that the male was wearing a black robe with flame designs at the bottom, looking like they were burning them off, his hair was blond with a little red in it, the hair was spiked in a way to look like a raging inferno, the guys eyes were crimson red with fox like slits, and he had three thick wisker like birth marks on each cheek. The guy gave off an air of authority to him that made Korra want to bow to him.

The man looked to the spirits and glared. "Return to the spirit world at once or face the consequences." said the man as a fireball formed in his right hand. The spirits moved quickly, heading straight through the portal. Korra finaly recognized who the spirit was. "NARUTO!" Screamed the girl with happiness and ran to the royaly dressed boy before hugging him, not even questioning that she could do that. The now known Naruto smiled warmly. "Hello Korra, i've missed you so much." said the spirit gaurdian of fire as he returned the hug. The two sepperated and Korra grinned. "We got to go, the others will be happy to see you again." said Korra as she pulled the boy along, both happy to be together again.

(Scene change)

They had gotten back to the village, with Naruto transforming into his human form along the way. (The wisker marks thined, his hair flattened and lost the red streakes, the authority like feel was gone, being replaced by an air of calmness that relaxed all those around him, and his eyes turned blue but kept the slits) When they got within five feet of the southern water tribe they seen none other then Suki. Naruto smiled as he walked faster. "MOM! How have you been?" asked the blond with the biggest smile any of them have ever seen.

Suki looked over to see who had dared to immitate her late sons voice only to see a person who looked like her Naruto but was dressed like a member of the fire nations royal family during a party. The elder woman pulled two bladed fans from her clothes and pointed an open one at the blonds throat. "Nice try fool but you forgot something important about my son, he doesn't like to wear the casual wordrobe of a royal much less the party clothes of one." said the retired warrior. Naruto groaned. "I know, it's to damned flashy, but my biological father demanded i wear this shit while i'm in the spirit world. He said something about anything less would be unbecoming of the next fire gaurdian, pampered prick. Do you know how hard it was to keep up with my physical training in this impratical bullchicken shit?!" ranted the young spirit.

Suki couldn't help but laugh at the rant as she put away the fans. "Yep, you're Naruto alright" she said with a smile. "What i want to know is this, how did you return to this world?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow. Naruto grinned and looked at Korra. "She opened the spirit portal here in the south pole and i just walked through it." said the blond before then looking straight at Unalaq. "Though it seems that i owe that to Unalaq here since he told Korra about both the portal and the chance that i could crossover, full body and all." said the young spirit as he looked Unalaq in the eyes, silently convaying that he didn't trust him and knew he was up to something. Naruto turned around and started talking with Suki, Korra, Mako, and Bolin without noticing the chief had a look of rage as water around his feet swirled a little faster.

(scene change)

Later that day the whole group consisting of Katara, Suki, Mei, Zuko, Korra, Makko, Bolin, Tonraq, Senna, Pema, little 1 year old Rohan, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Lin and Asami were called together and they spoke well into the night about Narutos training in the spirit world, what happened with the others during the year, and a whole lot more. Later that night Naruto was sitting on the roof of his childhood home staring up at the the stars while hugging his kneese. Korra climbed up to the roof and sat in the same position. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" asked Korra with a slight smile. The young avatar got no answer.

She sighed then looked to the blond. "Look, i don't know what you are hiding from us but i know you wouldn't do so without reason, just come back inside and get some sleep." said the girl. Naruto shook his head in the negitive. "I can't sleep anymore, that is the price of becoming the new gaurdian of fire, you lose all ability to sleep in exchange for unlimited control over fire." said the boy. Korra sighed. "Well then I'll sit with you all night." said the young girl as she held his hand.

(next morning)

Naruto was sitting on the roof, watching as others went about their business, Korra was laying beside him, covered with a thick blanket covering her from shoulder to feet and a pillow under her head. The girl fell asleep halfway through the night and looked as peaceful as a new born. At this moment Suki made her way up onto the roof and sat beside her son. "So, what will you do now that you're back?" asked the elder woman as she smiled as she watched little kids throw snowballs at each other. Naruto smiled. "I guess I'm going to go back to republic city and help Korra with what ever it is the other spirits are saying she will have to face, I will never leave her to fight alone and I'm never gonna leave her side ever again."

(Scene change)

It was that afternoon that found Korra standing in between both northern and southern water tribesmen,trying desperately to find a peaceful solution to this argument that has been going on all over the tribe. The reason behind these fights was that the northerner soldiers had marched straight into their village on orders by their cheif, this caused the villagers to become... 'aggrovated' at these circumstances.

This argument in particular had escelated so far that both sides had thrown out balls of water, forgetting that she was their.

Before she could be hit with highly presured water two walls of rock jutted out of the ground. The walls took the full force of all the attacks without budging.

They heard a sigh and looked to where it came from to see three people with Naruto and one of them moved in a earthbending stance that made the two walls sink back into the ground. Naruto, who was in an old parka that previously belonged to his late adopted father when he was 16, walked up to them calmly.

"Now now, does this really have to result in conflict? Can't we solve this without the use of violence?" asked the blond before his eyes turned crimson red. **"I mean yoiu really wouldn't want to piss off the guy who can destroy your very soul now would you?"** Asked Naruto, making the water tribesmen shake their heads in the negitave very quickly.

The blonds eyes returned to normal and he smiled brightly. "Good, then i want you guys to listen very carefully." said the young spirit. Naruto got real close and got really loud. "COOPERATE WITH EACH OTHER!" said the boy gaining nods all around.

The blond got Korra and left with the three she seen earler. As they walked she was introduced to them all. The first to be introduced was the one to save her who was also the only other guy, his name was Gaara and he was the spirit gaurdian of earth. Gaara wore a dirt brown kimono with a forest green under shirt, he had short and wild crimson red hair with brown highlights, his eyes were black with his iris being golden and his pupil being in the shape of a four pointed star with four dots surrounding them, and finnaly from what little she could see of his skin she could see odd dark blue markings covering his body.

The next to be introduced was a girl by the name of Haku, the spirit gaurdian of water, she had shoulder length black hair that she kept in a bun in the back, she wore a dark blue kimono with a light purple turtle neck, her eyes were black with brown iris's and normal pupils, she had an oni mask cliped to her waist, and if one looked closely they could see she had some kind of needles in her sleeves.

And lastly was the final member of their group and the second girl Temari, the spirit gaurdian of air. The girl had long dirty blond hair that she kept in four pony tails, she wore an orange and yellow kimono that moved perfectly with the arctic wind. Temari had a glider strapped to her back that also had a hidden blade inside it. (Think Beyonet blade)

Naruto informed Korra on why they were their (Temari: to teach the remaining airbenders the old ways of airbenders, Haku and Gaara: wanted to follow Naruto around and see the world of the living) and the four of them hit it off quite well.

(That night)

The four spirits sat on the roof of the tallest building in the south pole and started talking about Narutos intentions.

"So the other spirits are speaking of danger and complete darkness with wispers of something being set free, what do you think of all this Naruto-sama?" asked Haku.

Naruto seemed to ponder this. "I honestly don't have a clue but Korra will no doubt be right in the middle of this so i'm just gonna help my girlfriend as much as possible."

 **xxx**

 **Hello guys and gals of ff i'm proud to say i have finished this lil chappie.**

 **This has been a bitch and a half to type up with the internet being cut off then having to re-type it because it surpassed the 90 day limit, and now since im still on x-box i'm putting this in the spirit of fire**

 **to finish off this AN, i'm back and will be updating as much as possible.**

 **MCL homies**


End file.
